


'The school crazy'

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Errol (Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank/Errol) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Nonplussed.
Relationships: Errol/Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank
Series: Professor Errol (Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank/Errol) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156451





	'The school crazy'

Our tale begins near the Black Lake on a hot summer's day. First year Gryffindor, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank is being visited by her boyfriend, Errol, one of the owls she rescued before starting at Hogwarts and her boyfriend.

Errol asked, "Why does everyone shout at you as they walk by?"

Wilhelmina smirked. "They've nicknamed me 'the school crazy' because I told them what I did and that I can talk to you and you can talk back."

Errol gasped. "You don't seem bothered by that though."

Wilhelmina shrugged. "Nobody understands me like you do, so what does it matter what they think of me?"

Errol laughed. "You really don't seem worried about it, so I won't worry either."

Wilhelmina smiled. "Good, then we can be crazy together."


End file.
